User talk:Bionicleboy3000
See Also: Archive 1 Saphira3 hey im on here too so hi:)!!(Saphira3 03:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC)) hey can i"join ranks??(Saphira3 03:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC)) not much and ill work on the edits(Saphira3 04:18, 21 May 2009 (UTC)) hi um... can you talk to me on here for a bit(Saphira3 04:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC)) stuff and can we also talk on the homework wiki one if you do a few edits ill give you a job go and respond here though:)(Saphira3 04:39, 21 May 2009 (UTC)) hey im here but not for long because i have to go to school okay ill tell you when i get off(Saphira3 14:57, 22 May 2009 (UTC))hey am i ur friend so add me on that thing on ur userpage(Saphira3 05:09, 24 May 2009 (UTC)) 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' Nice userbox. Sorry I haven't been on-line much lately. I'm quite busy in real-life. SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 14:26, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I guess. It's not like there's actual traffic yet, though. And I'm pretty busy with SNN, but I'll make sure nothing goes down here. Nice new sig. 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 05:10, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sadly, I'm still pretty busy. I'm really not online much anymore. Sorry. It's gonna be a few weeks before I become active again /: 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 20:44, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::Bleh. So long as he follows ''your (:P) rules. Sorry for still being so inactive. Hopefully, by next Saturday night, I'll be back to my regular schedule. I'll dosome work on SNN, and here. 'SLJCOAAATR (Talk No Evil) ' 00:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I want you to know, since you've been in touch with him here, that I've given 58 another chance on SNN. But I wan you to stick up for him when I'm not around, and try your best to teach him to be a valuable user. 22:14, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Since you started talking to him here? I just haven't been editing here. lol Been too lazy. 00:21, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::So I was right about 58 being female?! Sometimes, I'm too good, lololo. Just take good care of her, and make sure she becomes worth having around. I'd very much like to someday see her writing some incredible article, or cleaning up massive amounts of vandalism. 00:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well I guess that's all good to hear. :::::::I'll probably work on some new admin nominations on SNN at the end of August, when I'll probably be extremely inactive by September. Once I stop being a lazy bum, I'll get around to doing some work on SNN, and here. XP 02:02, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Sonicrox14 Hi, I'm just stopping by to let you know something: whenever you see a user who has random numbers instead of username (example: User:1.234.567.89), it means that whoever left the message/edited the page didn't have an account or wasn't logged on. So there's no telling who could have done it. --Sonicrox14 05:17, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Shelly the Hedgehog ' Sonichood I'm gonna need your help. SLJCOAAATR 1 wants to delete the article "Sonichood", which tells of the origin of Sonic in the UK version. He says he never heard of it, so he wants to delete it. Can you help me prove that the things on the article were true? Ways you can help: 1) Read Sonichood and find articles that feature a short synopsis of Sonichood's material 2) Give SLJ the links related to the article 3) Tell him to read Sonic the Comic Issue #8 and see for himself Thanks! --Sonicrox14 05:15, 4 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Question (if you don't mind) :1) What does it mean to be a "Rollback" :2) What is a "Bureaucrat"? Thanks --Sonicrox14 04:34, 23 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Richardtalk Re: Bot Done, User:Wikia is now a bot.--Richardtalk 19:01, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Fairfieldfencer FFF [[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] Hi just kettin ya know i joined and i sorted out the rouge page. im gonna do more stuff know--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 12:08, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hi, just asking on the music articles, could we have the music on the page, like on all hail shadow?--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 12:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Quick Tips As a new moderator, I'm embarassed to say I still don't know a few of the things about this wiki, could you help me please :1) How do you put the character templates on their pages? :2) How do you categorize the articles? Thanks --Sonicrox14 05:00, 26 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' same here, pliz srry 2 bother. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 22:28, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Hate to bother you There's a friend of mines who got banned for two weeks, but he's still communicating with me as an anonymous user. One of the Sonic News Network Admins has accused him of "sockpuppetry". Can you tell me what that is so maybe I can help him? --Sonicrox14 03:47, 31 May 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' So this is ''your wiki! Nice! I think I'll do what I can to help here since Shadow is my favorite Sonic character. Oh, and I'm planning on using Jezz for a fanfic that I'm gonna put on the Sonic Fanfic Wiki. Do you mind? --Twilightwizard0309 23:11, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Thnx ... What? No proper welcome? --Twilightwizard0309 01:50, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Much better. Thanks again! --Twilightwizard0309 20:56, 3 June 2009 (UTC) GUESS WHO! Its Sunny the Hedgy,here to annoy you and get on your nerves again.Shame on you for making a website about MY BROTHER!Just for that,i will rub my stupidity on you.You will become retarded when you start reading this. your annoying hedgehog friend, Stupid Sunny(i gave you the stupid disease) --Sunny the Hedgehog 02:40, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Re: New Forum Icon Just like you asked, I have changed the forum icon. Unfortunately, I could only find an old-style animated emerald. If I come across a more modern one I'll change it, but for now, I'll leave it --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ''']] 04:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC) It's Great! I love this wiki! Well, duh, it is a Shadow the Hedgehog wiki.--Kit the Cat 21:23, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I heard there are user boxes here. Where can I see all the user boxes so that I chose some to put on my userpage?--Kit the Cat 23:02, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I tried to make a userbox on my userpage but I didn't work! D:--Kit the Cat 23:49, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I got it to work now, thanks!--Kit the Cat 00:03, 14 June 2009 (UTC) my fan-made game hey,Akamia!it's Sunny.i am making a fan-made game(it dosent have a name yet)and was wondering if you want to be in it.dont worry,there is no cursing in it.and if you have any ideas for the name,could you please tell me.--Sunny the Hedgehog 15:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC) What!? I'm neutral to you!? I thought you hated me! What makes you think neutral of me?--58SlugDrones! 13:38, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Huh? Help me in what?--58SlugDrones! 11:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Help?....Well....um... I'm the kind of 'one man thing' I don't need help. (Sorry for being stubborn but I'm quite heartless) Well, maybe people like me (short-tempered,serious,shy,quiet,mean,only nice to my the seniors of my family and my little brother etc.) do need help....Fine. Okay, I'll try to be nice. I'll try to be a good user. Don't think I'm THAT heartless, I can be very nice and humble to polite people...but I don't meet 'polite' people very often. I'm a very nice person to my parents,friends,teachers and my brother I just dont show my kindness to many people because people are and still mean to me.--58SlugDrones! 05:14, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Thankyou! Thankyou very,very,very much! You're so nice. (Well..I think I can trust you) How can you be so nice to me!? After all I've done! How are you so nice?--58SlugDrones! 05:27, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Okay Yes I'll help! Oh yeah, and...I really like Sonic games I just don't like being called a fan. Trust me I know alot about Sonic...I just pretend I don't. I think I'm not a fan because I hate fanfiction,comics and cartoons, I don't have a favorite character and I also really like Mario. I only like playing games...that's why I think I'm not a fan but I just 'like' Sonic.--58SlugDrones! 05:33, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Well I don't like introducing my real name...and I'm still afraid to. I don't know! Call me anything! The only choice I have is to tell my real name...but I'm afraid to because you'll be able to know my 'Gender' and my 'Religion'. I'm too scared to mention my religion! You'll hate me for it.--58SlugDrones! 09:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Okay That's a long story! Wow! Anyways thanks. You can call me 58SD is that fine? (I'll never tell my real name okay?) I don't care what you say about 'not hating me' because many people had said this to me, and then they start hating me because of my religion. Okay?--58SlugDrones! 07:11, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Okay Okay fine, yes he would like to join.--58SlugDrones! 07:26, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Uhhh..Now What...?? Yo Akamia....I dont know what 2 do...canu tell me what 2 edit..... Heheheh... Lots of people on SNN think I'm a boy. While Noname thinks I'm a girl. I don't mind what you call me. Just tell me what do you think.--58SlugDrones! 04:09, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah My brother is a nice guy. How'd you notice? You didn't chat with him yet.--58SlugDrones! 04:11, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I don't tell Anyone about myself because I'm still too scared. I'm a really shy person. I don't think I'll ever tell because when feel like telling my gender I came to a heartbeat, I somehow keep thinking that it is wrong to tell about my age,gender,region or religion. I'm sorry but I think I can never tell. I think this is wrong of me not mentioning anything about myself because you don't know who are you talking to! You don't know about my gender or age! Just because I feel it's wrong. I know it's kinda scary (well, for me that is) to talk to a person without knowing anything about age or gender. I just can't tell.--58SlugDrones! 04:19, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmm Where are going on holiday?--58SlugDrones! 04:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Okay so you think I'm a tomboyish girl? I'll accept that. What makes you think I'm a tomboyish girl?--58SlugDrones! 04:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) *Sigh* Maybe I'll tell you...maybe not. *Sigh* Just give m more time.--58SlugDrones! 04:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Oh Oh...aa...haha! You mean that cutie! I really like cats! Too bad you're too allergic to them! If I were allergic to them well...I'll be unlucky. Yeah, I know most girls like cats. I changed the avatar into an explosion now. Where are going on holiday?--58SlugDrones! 04:40, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Cool So, I see you like LEGO. Have fun! Oh yeah you said I'm a tomboyish girl...well I...am. You're right! You're clever! I thought no one would answer me correctly. Congrats! What!? You were detecting me!? Why? You are kidding right? You didn't really check on books did you? Is this a joke? Why did you work so hard on my information?--58SlugDrones! 04:55, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmm You didn't really scare me, I was shocked. Can you tell me how to decorate signatures?--58SlugDrones! 05:12, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I took long, I was too busy! (I want a pic of Bowser with my sig) 58= purple Slu=white gDr=red ones=purple !=blue--58SlugDrones! 07:59, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you very,very,very much! Can you change it a little? 58=Blue Slu=Red gDro=White nes=Blue 11:37, 16 July 2009 (UTC) !=Red Yes Thanks, I like this one better. You said I'm not as bad as SLJ ad LB....does that mean I've changed? (Well you can't change a person completely)-- 05:16, 18 July 2009 (UTC) *Sigh* Okay fine.--58SlugDrones! 07:19, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Akamia Can U customize my sig like this? Dis=Gray coD=gold uck=white--DiscoDuck ??? You told Sonicrox14 that SLJ told you that you are my guardian.... What does that mean!? .....you are going to protect me!? (I do not need protection, I take care of myself, I am single...sort of)--58SlugDrones! 08:48, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ...okay...but I don't need an "energy shield"....okay fine, whatever. Fine! Do whatever you have to do. I don't mind.--.--58SlugDrones! 03:43, 10 August 2009 (UTC) There is this question I want to ask: In the Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 guide mentions in Rouge the Bat's profile, in the bottom of the profile mentions this.... "However, there have been rumors that she has feelings for both Shadow the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna. That's a love triangle that could really put off some sparks." What does this mean? What's a love triangle? What feelings? Does she like them both? Can you define this for me?--.--58SlugDrones! 03:43, 10 August 2009 (UTC) So...a love triangle is about three people (eg Knuckles,Rouge and Shadow) So Shadow and Rouge like each other (which I don't believe) and Knuckles likes Rouge, but Rouge likes Shadow instead. Is this the meaning? Yes, I got it from the PS3 guide, I don't have it with me, there is someone I know who has this. Do you like Super Mario?--.--58SlugDrones! 05:24, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Which Mario games have you played?--.--58SlugDrones! 05:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) You played A.W.E.S.O.M.E games! Actualy all Mario and Sonic games are awesome! Okay bye! Good night! (Actually it's morning in my country)--58SlugDrones! 08:40, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ HELLO AKAMIA!! I bet you're not too happy to see me here.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 17:44, 11 August 2009 (UTC)